1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to show drying apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe drying support apparatus wherein the same is directed to the positioning of tennis shoes and the like within a clothes dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structure for positioning shoes and the like within a dryer is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,016, wherein the use of a magnetic plate is arranged to secure shoes to be dried in adjacency to a shoe drying drum, wherein the shoe is fixedly positioned relative to the interior surface of the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,998 to Marcussen sets forth a basket for positioning within a dryer structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,908,957 and 5,016,364 are examples of structure arranged to effect drying of shoes and the like.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing the shoes to be tumbled within a clothes drum when positioned within a securing basket and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.